plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 December 2015
11:55 wow, wmag is vandalising 12:01 im reporting wmag 12:01 to wikia 12:01 *hugs wc* 12:03 Welcome. 12:05 Hi. 12:05 Hello 12:05 Welcome. 12:05 Now I'm on 2 chats 12:07 Puff has taken me to really weird places 12:07 lol 12:07 like my secret r34 palace 12:08 http://i.imgur.com/FFYorpO.png 12:08 I have a r34 stock of myself 12:08 It's mainly about pokeymon and pony 12:09 Imhereyay 12:09 Welcome to the secret party 12:10 How can I help you 12:10 Who created this wiki? 12:12 wm43 12:12 lol 12:12 dat nub 12:12 *hugs wc* 12:12 And now puffy's the queen of this wiki 12:13 oh that immature admin 12:13 Ja 12:14 Then acts all mature when he left his final message 12:14 ima hold a vote, for me to become the wiki queen 12:14 :D 12:15 I wish I could help. 12:16 But can't. 12:16 A queen needs a fitting king puff 12:16 IYNH 12:16 It's not fun to stand at the top alone after all 12:16 you have 0 edits 12:16 I'm not talking about me 12:16 Hypno? 12:16 ^ 12:16 xD 12:18 Are you Puffie Shroom, right? 12:21 Hmm? 12:21 Hmm... now that I realize 12:21 Puff's fav color is purple right? 12:23 yea 12:25 And why? 12:34 ded 12:35 Editing puff-shroom strategy section right now 12:35 Since I've been really slacking recently 12:37 i just wub purple 12:38 I just made by daily hot cocoa 12:38 my* 12:39 I just think black and white is cool and professional 12:40 I have yet to dye my hair white though 12:44 *hugs Hypnopai* 12:45 Hypno Pie 12:46 Hypnotizes the person who eats it 12:46 Wake up hypno 12:46 Hypno1337 12:47 Stop kissing your GF and come over here 12:47 im his gf 12:48 Well stop kissing her and wake up lol 12:48 :3 12:48 My PC's sound is dead so sound isn't a thing. 12:49 kek 12:49 *Hugs back.* 12:51 It feels good to be here I guess 12:51 yeah 12:51 me too 12:52 Yep. 12:53 It feels weird to finallyfind someone I could call "close friend" after 18 years of my life 12:54 Yeah, it's just sorta people that respect each other. 12:54 I feel good here on wikia 12:54 I definitely spend most of my free time on Wikia. 12:54 im just that kinda gal @insert 12:55 There's just something... special about puff 12:55 Idk what but she is definitely closer to me than the irl female friends 12:56 I trust her more than anyone. 01:33 he has come back with socks before, all new editors 01:34 oh 01:34 Oh yes, I've seen one of his socks before 01:34 On the pvzcc wiki 01:35 I'd say we should keep an eye on that guy 01:35 what he do even? 01:35 Spam, harassment, insulting... 01:35 Stuff 01:36 oh 01:36 Welcome. 01:37 Hi Rapeageddon 01:37 THE CHAT SCREEN 01:37 :[[]]P 01:37 IT BURNS 01:37 You like the purple? 01:38 I've got my own chat set to black with orange borders. 01:38 pvz2 jm part 2 trailer is good 01:38 Overall things so that my eyes don't melt at night. 01:39 I should catch up to the trailer then 01:40 T-rex is so funny 01:45 yup 01:45 OK, I finished the puff-shroom page. 01:45 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Puff-shroom?diff=990300&oldid=989821 01:45 That's my work for today done 01:45 T-rex is dog-brained confirmed 01:48 merry squidmas! 01:49 Nice background 01:49 Also all my stuff about r34 and love anxiety is going to logged yey 01:50 R34 is fun. :3 01:50 ^ 01:50 Males do have a time limit for r34 though 01:50 Since eventually we have to do... the thing 01:52 Afterwards we will have a cooldown period which lasts from a few minutes to a few hours 01:54 my R34 can last a long time 01:54 The hell 01:54 Is everyone talking about R34 01:55 It is an unfortunate time limit. 01:55 Albeit one "can" go for quite a while through sorta just... Stopping for a few seconds or however long... 01:55 On the other hand we don't have to do the childbirth thingy 01:56 With pleasure comes responsibilities 01:56 ...oookay. 01:59 Oh I got feastivus now 02:01 it's out? 02:01 It's out here 02:01 Vietnam gets stuff earlier than the US apparently 02:02 The first party is about fire pea 02:02 Ok 02:04 I'd deem myself a furry. :3 02:05 Face it, we all have some fur on our skin 02:10 ;3 02:10 Scales are nice too. 02:11 My roommates are going outside for class 02:11 I can finally be alone in my room, and you know what that means 02:12 Thread:31396 02:13 "Have you been naughty or-" bDefinitely naughty./b 02:13 It''s either naughty or really naughty 02:14 We all know who we are right? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:15 naughty 02:15 Thread:31401 02:15 User blog:PuffyMuffins/~Feastivus 2015 Presents~ 02:15 smalliI know which my right hand is./i/small 02:15 Am I allowed to vote? 02:16 Hmm 02:17 I guess I should give something special for someone special for christmas right? Or is it valentine 02:18 yea 02:18 any holiday ;3 02:18 ahem 02:19 The problem is that I don't have anyone special irl 02:19 ;/ 02:19 And my friends give little care to christmas 02:19 I'm giving gifts to Dakota, since we're now just friends ;3 02:19 Nice. 02:20 I guess you got everything sorted out huh? 02:20 PvZ : Vyruzz is dead ;c 02:20 yea 02:21 Steam holiday sales is coming 02:21 Guess I can finally get on steam now that I have a credit card and actual money 02:22 iActual money you say? Not for long.../i 02:22 iGaben mode, engaged!/i 02:22 kek 02:22 I'm just going to purchase games that I may have pirated 02:23 Suddenly, limewire. 02:24 http://store.steampowered.com/app/265610 02:24 Still my fav game 02:25 Idk who to vote for! 02:25 . 02:27 That was an easy vote 02:27 The most one-sided thing since the charge of the light brigade... 02:28 You'll get your chance one day 02:29 everyone must refer to me as a queen here 02:29 Okay Puffy 02:29 .p. 02:30 k 02:31 Queen Senpai the 1st? 02:34 yeap 02:34 s queen lewd the 1st /s 02:34 gtg guize 02:34 *kisses both senpais and hugs Ernesto and Reap* 02:34 seeyer 02:34 buy 02:35 Bye then 2015 12 16